Lo que debería ser en realidad
by Kisuki-chan
Summary: Una vida con dos personalidades debe de ser duro... Recordar cosas que dañan y pudren el alma de a poco es fuerte... A donde le llevará la vida? Lo único que desea es decir el perdón que la sana... Pero está confundida.


**Lo que debería ser en realidad**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hola a todos los fans que ven esta

Serie tan misteriosa…

Bueno, si de algo es raro

Es la forma de cambiar

Tan repentinamente de lucy a nyuu o

De nyuu a lucy…

Si estuviese conciente pero tranquila…

Quizá pensaría en lo que debería ser…

Espero que les guste ^ ^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Era temprano, casi ya las 4:00 a.m… Todos dormían plácidamente.

Mayu en una habitación ahora acompañada de su perrito que en ves de dejarlo afuera lo dejó con ella ya que era una noche muy lluviosa.

Kouta dormía profundamente, se lograba notar por sus sonoros ronquidos… Al lado yacía otra habitación donde dormía su prima yuka…

En una habitación de arriba dormía uno de esos tales Diclonius… A los cuales casi denominaban animales incontrolables que no hacían parte de los humanos, pero esta era diferente, con pensamientos distintos… Una diclonius con pelo corto y rosado como todas, además de un profundo amor por su padre… Casi al lado, en otra habitación, yacía la joven que causaba muchas muertes y problemas… En este caso era la inofensiva nyuu, que no podía dormir… algo le sucedía, miraba al techo de la casa por varios minutos… nunca tubo un aire de sueño, se sentó y se acercó a la ventana. Llovía fuertemente pero se veían las dulces y hermosas estrellas.

- nyuu… - dijo; las miraba intrigadamente. Posó sus manos en el vidrio, que por supuesto estaba frío. Acercó su cara y la punta de su nariz rozó con ella – nyu! – hizo una pequeña risita – luego de eso, sacó su lengua y lamió el vidrio, sintió un sabor raro y lo dejó. Volvió a sus sábanas y se arropó.

Siguieron pasando las horas cuando se levantó nuevamente, bajó las escaleras con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor sonido. Caminó entre cada pasillo y se encontró frente a frente con una puerta… posó su mano en ella y la deslizó con cuidado. Entró y vio al chico con el cual hacía más contacto… Al estar en un momento de desesperación logró decir su nombre y lo gritó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta… Se sentó a su lado y sonrió al ver cómo roncaba. De repente un pequeño recuerdo le vino por lo que quiso despertarlo.

-nyuu!, Nyuu! – decía varias veces. Pero al no recibir una respuesta pensó por un momento, como si quisiese recordar algo… - ….K-Kouta! – Murmuró –nyu!! .. kouta! Kouta! – decía mientras lo movía con sus manos.

-aaaghhh… q-que sucede? – preguntó adormilado.

-nyuu! – sonrió la joven.

-que haces a estas horas? Por qué no duermes? – se sentó refregándose un ojo con su mano.

-nyuu…- dijo sin ánimo.

-…? No puedes dormir? Te aterra la tormenta.

-nyuu! – lo abrazó fuertemente – abrazo!

-…hm, con que era eso, eh? – sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

-nyuuu! Nyu! – sonrió, luego se separaron.

-bueno, ahora puedes dormir? – preguntó bostezando.

-…n-nyu – pronunció mientras señalaba su pecho.

-q-queé?! – se sonrojó el joven.

-nyu, nyu! – le insistió.

-agggh… luego me prometes que te irás a dormir?

-nyyyuuu! – sonrió.

-aah.. – dijo cansado y con una gota en la cabeza – como quieras… - el pelinegro se acercó a ella nervioso, de a poco se fue acercando… de a poco en poco hasta que su mano se reposó en el pecho de la joven, luego se lo acaricio. Estaba muy alterado, el calor por sus mejillas era intenso y gotas de sudor se hacían presentes.

-nyuuu – mencionó algo cansada.

-listo..? – preguntó sonrojado como tomate.

-nyu! – dicho su palabra se paró y se acostó a su lado.

-pero qué?! … aghh, esto… bueno, sólo por esta noche.

-… - pero la joven no respondió.

-ahora si estas cansada, bueno… a dormir – se arropó junto con nyu y se durmió.

Fueron pasando las horas… ya empezó a amanecer, la madrugada se hacía presente. Todo ya estaba totalmente calmado cuando un extraño sonido despierta a la diclonius de golpe. Estaba algo asustada, aún era la niña inofensiva de todos los días… Se separó de kouta y recorrió los pasillos, no había nada… pero este sonido iba a su memoria, algo confundida sin ser vencida por el lado de lucy sale afuera de la casa; la tormenta seguía pero no le importaba, tenía que saber que sucedía… quería estar tranquila no preocupada.

Al salir vio una silueta a lo lejos, era alguien que golpeaba algo… Estremecida se acerca e ilumina la silueta con una linterna.

-n-nyu… - sus ojos mostraban desesperación, le empezaba a hacer falta la voz. Veía cómo un par de "humanos" golpeaban a dos cachorros inofensivos, la sangre se expandía por el suelo y los llantos de los perros cada vez eran más fuertes. Un recuerdo borroso le vino a la mente… Pero era extraño, aún no podía verlo con facilidad… aun qué su ADN de diclonius ya empezaba a afectarle necesitaba recordar ése momento…

La inofensiva nyu intentaba controlar ésa doble presencia suya… pero era casi imposible cuando…

- =_Flash Back_= -

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

__Cuando se es patético, se necesita _

_que_ _alguien lo sea más__

-Los que no sois humanos, los que no sois personas_

¡SOIS VOSOTROS!

_*·Explota la sangre por todos los lados·*_

- = _Fin Flash Back_= -

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-fue en ése momento… en el cual exploté por primera ves – murmuró la joven quién ésa nyu desapareció al ver ése recuerdo – pues… si fue el momento en que es el punto clave de mi poder… por que no revivirlo por segunda ves!! – gritó su última frase.

-jeje vaya, vaya… una joven a estas horas? No crees que es peligroso? – mencionó un hombre.

-… - lucy no respondía.

-que mal, ya dejaron de moverse los cacho… - pero en ése instante la cabeza del otro hombre se cortó y una gran cantidad de sangre salió.

-aah!! Q-que sucede?! – gritó el otro, vio a lucy… su único ojo demoníaco que dejaba ver – n-no! Que eres cuernuda?! – gritaba espantado.

-…- lucy no respondió, pero volvió a sonar algo que explotaba… esta ves el hombre que se decapitó por los brazos de lucy, explotó en mil pedazos con los órganos y tripas.

-e-eres un monstruo! N-no te acerquees!! – gritó y salió corriendo.

-hmpf – lo dijo con una risita maligna – dos de sus brazos tomaron al hombre del cuello, lo levantaron y empezaron a asfixiarlo – no te es divertido? … - otro brazo atravesó la traquea del hombre y luego bajó su mano hasta su última parte… se partió en dos y calló al suelo brutamente cerca de los inertes cachorros – que desperdicio, sólo dos hombres?... una pérdida… - vio los cachorros por un segundo y se acercó, los tomó con sus manos de carne y hueso y los enterró en un lugar debajo de un árbol - …. – luego recordó kouta la vio por primera ves… - aghh! No otra ves!! Argg!! – hundió sus dedos en su pelo y gritó fuertemente. A causa de eso se despertó kouta y salió afuera sin pensarlo dos veces.

-n-nyu! Pero qué… - vio toda la sangre y órganos – nyu! Estás bien?!

-no quiero verte!! – decía mientras luchaba contra su otro"yo"

-que tonterías dices?! Vamos! Entremos a la casa! – el joven puso su mano en el hombre de lucy pero esta se la rechazó moviéndose ágilmente – n-nyu…

-deja de decir ése nombre!! – le gritó con rabia mientras le salía un hilo de lágrima mientras recordaba cosas. Pero luego tomó su dignidad y corrió.

-nyuu! Espera!... esto… ahora que lo pienso; si el maestro estaba muerto al entrar al laboratorio y nyuu estaba con él antes, podría hacerlo matado quizás…n-no! Son coincidencias!! – gritó confundido por recuerdos, cayó al suelo agobiado entre piernas con un lío en su mente.

* * *

- _somos diferentes diclonius… nana es buena por haber tenido una infancia algo mejor… pero yo; pero yo no!! Sufrí varios problemas que cada ves me hacían más violenta! Me iban a tener de experimentos, como si fuese una rata!! Me tuvieron internada por varios días!! Ése lugar no era vida! Ni mi infancia lo fue! Nunca tuve amigos verdaderos, y me hacían quebrantamiento de poder! Se creían superiores, se alejaban por tener cuernos, p-pero aún sigo sin recordar muchas cosas… - _pensaba, su dolor de cabeza se hacía cada ves menos intenso aun que recordara. Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, cuando un haz de luz le llega a la cara… el sol empezó a salir. Bajó de él y vio la playa, se acercó las escaleras y las bajó de a poco hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa… se acercó al mar y el agua le mojó los pies. En ése momento sus ojos cambiaron algo desesperados.

- =_Flash Back_= -

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Dos pequeños hicieron una visita al zoológico… hasta que encuentran un

Mapa y ya no saben por donde ir… el niño no entendía ninguno de los símbolos.

- En verdad no entiendo todos estos dignos – mencionó en el niño mientras su amiga estaba bajo un árbol.

- _oh_ _si, otro asesinato ocurrió_ – escuchó oír la niña.

- Con este ya serán tres, ¿cierto? _Eso da miedo._

- _¿Que rayos hace la policía? En verdad …_

- Ah, maldición – dijo la niña mordiéndose la punta de su pulgar – necesito

Matar a alguien más y buscar escondite… - la pequeña puso sus ojos desesperados - ¡¿Matar?! ¡He dicho matar! ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué debo matar?

-_**Por que adoras matar gente. – dijo una voz.**_

-mientes – le respondió la niña.

-_**Si no los matas, algún día, ellos te matarán**_

-pero no había razón para matar a esas personas.

-_**Deberías entenderlo ya. He nacido para matar humanos…**_

-Urasai!! (cállate)

-eh? – le preguntó el niño.

-no es nada – dijo volviendo a la realidad – Hacecalor y estoy un poco cansada, así que…

-Busquemos un lugar más fresco entonces.

-ayy! El agua fresca se sienta grandiosa! – dijo la niña al meter las patas al agua.

-oye – la niña al mirar, su amigo le tiró agua en la cara – tienes algo en tu cara jajajajaja.

-ja…ja…ja – rió malignamente pero en voz baja. Luego se acercó a él y lo empujó – jajajaja, se quitó? – lo miró desafiante.

-pero por qué..? – el niño le tomó los pies y la tiró.

-Eso fue la venganza, tú comenzaste! – le tira el agua con la pata.

Comenzaron una guerra de agua hasta que se cansaron, se quitaron la ropa y se quedaron juntos, uno al lado del otro pero dándose la espalda.

Hablaron unas cosas hasta que… una fue algo estúpida para el niño.

-Hasta ahora… Hasta este momento en mi vida… Hoy fue el más… El día que más que eh divertido…

- = _Fin Flash Back_= -

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Q-que recuerdo… Esto me lo hace recordar – dijo tristemente lucy – pero aún no entiendo… si; si los diclonius somos para matar, como tenemos cuerpo al igual que los humanos… - pensó confundida. Se quitó la ropa y se adentró al mar… -mi motivo de vivir es matar o… vivir de alguna manera feliz? Y cuando se sonríe? Nunca e sonreído de maldad ni de alegría…por qué lo que se crea tiene que ser destruido, yo nací y la meta era aniquilarme … que se supone que somos nosotras además de diclonius? – pensó… cuando en eso logró ver una concha muy hermosa… le causó un shock y la nyu normal volvió.

-nyu! Que haces?! Ven!! – gritó kouta.

-Ven que puedes pescar un resfrío!! – dijo yuka.

-yuka, es verano – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-cállate – le dijo con una cara perturbadora.

-m-me calló.

-nyuu! Nyu! – la joven salió del agua y mostró la concha.

-vaya, es muy bella – mencionó el joven.

-Esta se la pasa desnudándose! – dijo mientras le ponía unas prendas.

-kouta!

-que sucede nyu-san?

-kuota! Para ti! – sonrió la diclonius.

-jeje gracias – le sonrió también.

-nyu!

Luego de haberla vestido, los tres caminaron a la casa… subiendo los peldaños de la larga escalera… uno, por uno hasta llegar a la morada en la cual todos ya habían despertado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… yo aún soy algo nueva en esta serie… aún voy en el capítulo 11 XD

Entonces… espero que dejen reviews.

Cuidense! Y díganme si quieren que lo continue!

Sayonara!

Atte: Kisuki-chan!


End file.
